Twilight Jacob X Renesmee
by Sweet-Sins666
Summary: Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoy it please review! (sorry about spellings) summery: Renesmee starts school 7 years after her birth witch makes her look about 17 and boys start noticing her and Jacob doesn't like it and vows to keep "Nessie" to himself... Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in the novel/movie. rated M for future chapters 3
1. A New Feeling :)

**Renesmee's Point of view**

I was having the best dream ever when I heard mum yelling for me "Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I groaned I was having the perfect dream I was at La Push on the beach with Jacob kissing me and holding me tight I blushed just at the thought of it. I knew Jacob had imprinted on me when I was born and ever since I found out a year ago I had these sort of dreams. "Renesmee!" My mums voice yanked me out of my thoughts and I ran at vampire speed to her in the direction her voice came from. I found her in the kitchen leaning against the counter with Jacob sitting on a bar stool smiling "Renesmee Carlie Cullen..." Bella took an unnecessary breath and let out a long sigh "You and Jacob went hunting last night didn't you?"

"Yes you and dad were "Busy"" I replied putting air quotes around the word "busy" That was too much for Jacob he suddenly burst out with laughter. Bella whipped her head around to face Jacob and said in a agitated tone "Shut it Pup" Jacob quickly silenced himself and walked over to the fridge to make a sandwich. "Nessie you put a dead deer carcass in mine and you father's bed!"

"No I didn't" I pleaded looking her straight in the eye"

"Emmett Nessie wants to play Halo!" She yelled. Emmett was there in seconds "really?" he questioned

"No you put a deer in my bed didn't you?" Emmett only laughed and Bella punched him in the "Crown Jewels"

"ARRRGGG MY NUTS ARRRGGG ROSALIE" He squealed Rosalie ran into the room "Emmett whats wrong?" She asked her husband who was rolling on the floor clutching himself squealing "Bella Punched my dick" Rosalie laughed and helped Emmett up "Emmett how many times have I told you not to piss off the newborn?!"

"Sorry Bella" He whispered and walked out of the room clutching Rosalie's waist for "Support" and her ass for well because thats what Emmetts like. "Sorry Nessie I thought it was you.." Mum muttered to me knowing that Jacob couldn't hear I put my hand on her smooth ivory cheek and showed her images I knew would tell her it's okay she smiled and hugged me. "Go on go eat you breakfast or you will be late to school on your first day"

"Yes mum" I replied and walked up to the counter where Jacob was eating a peanut butter sandwich, "Hey Jacob" I said between mouthfuls of my cornflakes "Oh hey Nessie I'm going to take you to school today okay?" he asked smiling his beautiful white smile at me filling me with warmth. "Jacob! your making a mess!" Bella said with a bitter tone at the were-wolf

"whoops I got some peanut butter on my shirt better take it off" and with that he threw his black t-shirt to the floor I went bright red and my underwear grew moist

I was so caught up with the feeling of embarrassment I barley noticed he was talking again "wait, what?" I blushed a deep Scarlet as I realized he was talking to me "I said are you feeling okay you look a little red"

"Oh errm... Yes...I..think...err" I stuttered not being able to think straight he laughed and went back to his sandwich after breakfast we walked to the rabbit and took the ride to Fork's High School on the way there was pretty much silent as I went to get out of the rabbit Jacob whispered "Nessie?"

"Yes Jacob" I said my voice sounding pitiful to even my own ears without a word from Jacob he pulled me over to him and crushed my lips against his I melted against his body and he slowly slid his hand up my skirt and massaged my inner thigh while I moaned into his lips as I grew wet. all of a sudden a group of boys came up to the rabbit and knocked on the haft open door "Hey Nessie you busy?" Said a boy with sandy blond hair.

 **Jacob's Point of View**

"how dare that kid interrupt" I thought in my head Nessie turned bright red and quickly pulled down her skirt which had ridden up to her waist but not quickly enough "Nice underwear Renesmee" A boy with brown hair and green eyes said looking at the top of her breasts which had become visible in our "fooling" around. "IF YOU DON'T STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" I yelled at the kids "Bye Jake" Nessie said and without giving me a chance to react she gave me a quick peck on the lips and got out of the car. Watching her walk away I seemed to get really Jealous as I saw some boys sitting by the bench stare at her ass but I couldn't blame them really I was doing the same but in my mind she was mine and no one else could have her...

 **Renesmee's Point Of View**

That was amazing I thought to myself as I readjusted my shirt now covering my once exposed breasts I thought about Jacob all day and couldn't wait for are next encounter that sounded weird even to me I thought grrr hormones! The day trudged by slowly and as I waited for a lift from my family

 **Jacobs Point Of View**

As I walked into the Cullen household I quickly regretted it Edward was sitting on the couch with Bella in his arms this made my mind instantly go back to the making out session between me and their daughter earlier. Edward must have seen it. Shit! I tried to think of anything else but Edward rose quickly "Jacob why the fuck would you do that?!" before I had a chance to answer Edward snarled "You bastard if I find out you forced her to your heart will stop beating!" and with that Mr and Mrs Cullen went inside. I was so pissed off I tingled all over and phased I ran into the forest to find Quil and Embry.

 **Renesmee's Point of View**

As I waited in the car park of Forks High School I noticed Alice and Jasper were here. They got out of their car and walked over "Please tell me it isn't true?" Alice said nervously as though she was skating on paper thin ice. I had to think for a moment I decided I would play dumb see where this led to "What are you on about?" Jasper looked at me I knew he could feel my emotions and I tensed up. Jasper chuckled "you know very well Renesmee I'm getting a feeling of guilt from you" I felt blood rush to my cheeks


	2. Controlling The Thirst

**Renesmee's Point Of View**

Shit. Ive been caught oh god. Crap what will dad say?. Jasper must of sensed my worry because he calmed me immediately "Come on your dad wants to talk to you" Alice said calmly as we got in the car I asked Alice "Is Jake okay?"

"Well if you mean Okay hes not dead" She replied sarcastically. Alice tensed, suddenly a wave of calm hit everyone and we soon became more relaxed "Thank you Jasper". Where I was sitting I could see Jasper and Alice holding hands while Alice was driving. I shook my head. "Nessie whats wrong?" Jasper asked looking into the back seat of the car wear I was sat. I said nothing.

 **Jasper's Point Of View**

She looks so sad I thought to myself and then I found myself leaning over to the back seat and cupping her face with my hand as a single solitary tear slid down her face I looked back at Alice who looked concerned for Nessie every one was concerned. Nessie a 1/2 vampire 1/2 Human with a were-wolf would this effect the treaty?, would the volturi come?, what type of hybrid would they create if they... suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as I realized we were at the house and Edward was looking at me as if I was lunch... *Gulp*

 **Edward's Point Of View**

They were getting close I could hear Renesmee's heart beating unevenly and hear her thoughts she was scared and confused "But daddy should want me to be happy so why cant I date Jacob, I have the mind of a 17 year old and the body... I just don't understand doesn't daddy want me to be happy..." A single Tear Slid down her face as she got out of the car and she ran into the forest crying. It was at this time I looked into Jaspers thoughts because he always knew what to do when it came to Ness. Jasper was still in the car when I approached him I could see what he was thinking I was appalled! "what type of hybrid would they create if they..." HE WAS THINKING ABOUT THEM HAVING SEX! I stormed to closer to the car as he realized I herd him "Sorry Eddy was just curious..." He trailed off. I would kill him, but right now he's stronger then me being younger and all... But no he was only curious but I still felt sick thinking about it!

 **Renesmee's Point Of View**

I ran vampire speed threw the woods to mad to think were I'm going over the stream into the trees, suddenly I stop... I can smell something... HUMAN...I tried to drag myself away. The human smelt so mouth watering... Got to control myself I thought to myself, I didn't want to be a monster right?... Out of instinct I threw myself forwards and towards the heavenly scent. I bounded from tree to tree snarling viciously. What was wrong with me I could never hurt a human. I pounced to the forest floor and ran towards my unsuspecting prey...

 **Jacob's Point Of View**

I was talking to Embry and Quil when I smelt her what was Nessie doing out here it was way past the boundary she shouldn't be here. I smelt it I caught a whiff of what she was going to attack, It was a human, Crap. I phased within seconds with Embry and Quil following me "Whats going on?" Embry thought to me. "Ness is here and going to attack a human!" I quickly replied sprinting down the track with the boys in tow.

 **Edward's Point Of View**

I wanted to see if Nessie was calm enough for me to talk to. I took a quick look into her thoughts and quickly regretted it. "ALICE GET EVERYONE IN THE FOREST NEAR LA PUSH"

"WHATS GOING ON? WE CAN'T GO TO LA PUSH ITS PAST THE BOUNDARY!" Alice said sobbing dry tears "Alice..." I said softly "Renesmee is about to kill someone..." Alice looked up at me in shock, pulled out her phone and within a minute everyone was in front of me.

 **Rosalie's Point Of View**

I knew the sweet innocent Nessie wouldn't last. She was always dangerous and loved to hunt... Suddenly Edward was in front of us "I'm going to ring Jacob get him and the others to find her". But I thought in my head "No buts Rose!" He yelled storming out of the room. 10 minuets later he came back in the room "no answer" he growled and I herd Carlise reply "I'm sure she's fine Edward"

 **Jacob's Point Of View**

I saw her five meters away from the human it was a girl, tan and skinny but no curves, "Wait why am I even thinking this? I've got to stop her" I yelled to myself. I ran towards her as she jumped up to grab her victims neck and suck it dry... I grabbed her and fell to the ground with her and signaled for the boys to get the girl to run. The boys barked like normal dogs and the young girl ran off... I was still thinking about that when I noticed the thrashing hybrid in my arms "shhhhh it's okay Ness..." I whispered into her brown curls.

 **Renesmee's Point Of View**

I heard a voice bringing me out of my hunting state it was Jake. I quickly realized what I had about to do to the poor child and pressed my face into Jacob's Shirt soaking it with fresh tears "Ness I love you..." Jacob whispered into my hair. I looked up at him and into his eyes. My heart Beated faster as he Lent down brushed the hair of my face and kissed me softly on the lips after a minute or two he traced my bottom lip with his tongue asking for access. "We better get you back your family will be worried" He whispered against my lips. He stood up pulling me with him then we were on are way back to the Cullen family household


	3. Control

**Bella's Point Of View**

I hope Nessie is okay. She was my little girl and no matter what I would love her. I glanced across the room to find Alice and Jasper looking miserable on the sofa, Esme and Carlise looking out of the window and Edward, my Edward was playing tears to shed on the piano and my heart even though it didn't beat anymore felt like it was breaking. I looked down to my hands and started to sob..

 **Edward's Point Of View**

I took a side glance at my wife it hurt me seeing her so upset. *heart beating noise* Wait what was that *heart beating noise* my eyes flickered up from the piano to the window were I saw my little girl walking with the love of her life. why couldn't I just accept it? I used my gift to see what she was thinking about. What I saw made me feel like I was truly a monster I saw how miserable I had made her. She loved Jacob but I didn't want her to get heart broken. I wanted to wrap her up in bubble wrap and keep her safe... I had to let go. I would let them date but there would be rules...

 **Jacob's Point Of View**

Watching Nessie walking it was beautiful, how the setting sun highlighted her beautiful face and her slim figure... I loved Ness but Edward didn't want me to be with her.. I pulled Renesmee in for a hug and as she pulled away she kissed my cheek. I stood there watching her walk into the house then I ran off. She didn't need me, She needed someone who was her kind she was beautiful, Kind and caring. God I needed to think...

 **Jasper's Point Of View**

Renesmee was near by I could smell her. As soon as she walked threw the door I could feel all the emotions rolling off of her. Confusion and desperation. I looked at Alice and she looked over at Edward. "I'm going hunting" he said to no one in particular. He walked out of the door and I let out an unnecessary breath and walked up the stairs to Nessie's room. It would be best if I talked to her I knocked softly on her door. "Renesmee sweetie it's me Jasper.." I heard some small shuffling and then I heard her sweet voice like bells in my ear "come in Jazz"

 **Renesmee's Point Of View**

I was angry but I knew Jasper could help. "come in Jazz" I said as cheerful as possible in the situation. The door swung open. Jasper came in and sat on my bed "Are you okay?" he asked with obvious pain in his eyes. I knew it was hard for him to be alone with a human he was only a few years old. He kept gulping I knew the sound of my heart and the smell of my blood was making him question his control...


	4. Family Love (THE BAD KIND)

**Hi guys to after spending a week thinking about this story I have decided its just going to be a random AF story.. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

 **Renesmee's Point Of View**

As Jasper sat there so on edge it made me feel something I had never felt before except with Jake he was only inches away from my face I could kiss him... Wait. Why the fuck would I kiss him hes my uncle? Before I had a chance to respond he crushed him lips against mine and pressing my body to him...

 **Jasper's Point Of View**

She looked so irresistible her messy hair just added to her cuteness. What the hell is wrong with me! I saw Nessie lick her plum lips then I felt my trousers tightening. Shit. I had a boner... without thinking I rubbed the small of my nieces back and pushed her against me while crushing her lips with mine and forcing her mouth open in a battle for dominance.

 **Renesmee's Point Of View**

Oh god. I could feel myself getting aroused. My panties getting soaked in my juices... out of no where Jasper flipped are position and pinned me to the bed running his hands all over my body, lifting up my shirt and exposing my stomach and breasts. My breathing hitched as he trailed soft kisses from my neck to the waist band of my trousers. I moaned as I felt his erection rub my folds threw our clothing. Suddenly the door swung open...

 **Jacob's Point Of View**

I came back to the Cullen house hold to get my phone I had left on Nessie's bed as I approached the house I could smell arousal and It made me immediately tense. Why? I could only smells Jazz and Ness. Suddenly It dawned on me I ran threw the door and was appalled by what I saw. Jasper was straddling the love of my life while she was playing with his chest and most of their clothes were on the floor...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **I feel awful for ending it on a cliffy! but I'm writing this at 3am and I have an exam to study for so yeah.. anyway send me any Ideas for new chapters at Katleneshove123 .uk and tell me what you liked and didn't like... BTW sorry if the incest made you feel sick Jasper was always a bit to weird for my liking... What will Jake do? Next Chapter - 29TH February :)**_


End file.
